


Five times Papyrus was Very Great (and the times he is still just as great, but needs a reminder)

by The_Birds_And_Bees



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus-centric, Self Confidence, implied suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Birds_And_Bees/pseuds/The_Birds_And_Bees
Summary: Most days, Papyrus is very aware that he is very, very great.But there are some days where...Papyrus does not feel very great at all. Which does not mean he is not great, he simply- does not feel so. Or perhaps he simply isn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Squish; the beautiful main character of her own story.

 

* * *

 

**Never doubt your value, little friend. The world would be a dismal place without you in it.**

 

* * *

 

According to Mettaton (and it was Mettaton, who was possibly even greater than himself!) the auditorium had booked out within five minutes of seats becoming available to the general public. Papyrus could understand the humans want to be here; the first address of the monster ambassador was a very important thing! Even more important, for he was also here!

Behind the stage, the tall skeleton could hardly contain his excitement. His energy went into pacing back and forth, the urge to bound onto the stage and greet the thousands of humans awaiting the ambassador’s address was far too high; the urge to greet the thousands more watching at home even greater! It was true that he would not really be speaking. It was also true that he would not be moving much, either. His job was to stand at Frisk’s side- or rather, he was to stand just slightly behind and to the left of them, as to be seen and as to see himself! It was a very important, and prestigious position! In fact, it was so prestigious, he would- was the _only_ one who could do so!

Of course, Asgore’s clone- the Queen, or Toriel, as she’d so nicely told him to call her, would be slightly behind and to the right of the human, but alas, she simply could not fill the left. That was a job for someone great; and thus, he had been necessary!

The human does not look as excited. In fact, Frisk does not look excited at all. They have been more and more withdrawn over the passing days leading up to this very prestigious event, something that has not gone unnoticed by their very important behind and slightly to the left friend. Frisk does not talk, or rather, they do not like talking; they speak with their hands, in fluent motions that are reflected by the voice of their SOUL, which is very loud, and bright, and usually happy.

It is never happy when they must speak aloud. It is even less happy now, with a thick wad of cards in their hands, the printed text on each very tiny and, if he were to admit it, very hard to read. They would have to say all of it into a microphone, so that the humans incapable of hearing the joyous voice within their SOUL could hear them as well. And they would have to field questions, which had been practiced again and again, so often that Papyrus had hardly seen them this past week without a scripted line passing from reluctantly parted lips.

He did not like it. It didn’t physically harm them to do so, no, but it hurt their SOUL. It was as if something in the human understood that, through using their voice, they would never actually be heard at all, which was very silly-- but very understandable. Speaking out loud did not mean that people would hear you.

And they were so very good at speaking from their heart.

It is just them, now. Just them, as the Queen was already addressing the crowd alongside the King himself, and Mettaton was assisting Alphys with the cameras, and Sans was- well. He’s not actually sure what Sans is doing, but he is not here. Because he had to get up to some _frisky business_ of his own, the memory of which is enough to make Papyrus rattle his bones. An excuse! A fraudulent double entendre which equated to being lazy once again! And that was fine, because he was here! Because-

Because the rattling of his bones flinches the human right out of the space they were lost in a moment ago, and he takes pause as they, somehow, seem to get more pale. Any paler and they would match, which would be very flattering, except he is most certain that is not the color humans should be. Not at all!

He did not want to disturb them before, because they were doing that thing that they do when they think no one is looking. Where their lips move and their eyes focus on something no one else can see, though he is most certain they are seeing something. Sometimes, he is most sure he sees them too, and he wonders if their mysterious friend would also like to stand behind and slightly to the left of them, today.

...But probably not! As they would most likely stand right beside them, as they always did! Because that was what a mysterious friend that no one else can see is for!

“Human!” They have asked him multiple times (first Toriel, then Alphys. Even the King himself had spoken to him! It had been! A great moment in his life!) to use his inside voice, and he does his best to remember that an inside voice is usually not one that is in all capitals. “It is almost time for us to make our great debut! As your personal, greatest behind and slightly to the left friend, it is imperative that I instruct you as to the final stages of our preparation!”

He is smiling, but he is always smiling. The human is not always smiling, and it is very obvious when they must put effort into doing so; as they are right now. In fact, he imagines that they are only smiling for him, which just won’t do! So he crouches down, and tries to use his _inside_ inside voice, from one master puzzler and great spaghettiore to another.

“For you see, I have realized that whilst the Queen is very great, she has forgotten to advise you on the most important detail of this event; our great and dramatic entrance!”

 **I don’t think our entrance is supposed to be dramatic,** their hands tell him. Their SOUL tells him as well, which is excellent, as their hands fumble somewhat, and dramatic looks more akin to doghouse. He supposes they are right on both accounts; they are not meant to be doghouse, either.

“Nonsense! As our very first entrance, we must ensure that we make a wonderful statement to all of our new friends, as to assure them of just how great we are!” He taps a phalanx against his chin, exaggerated humming coming out as just that- “Hum. But how should we do it, I wonder? It is simply far too late to arrange a puzzle that will inspire and dazzle our greatest of new friends.”

Frisk’s brow furrows; clearly, they are contemplating the problem as seriously as you are. It is hard to notice, but Papyrus imagines, or perhaps doesn’t imagine, that their mysterious friend is sitting next to them, and offering helpful suggestions as well.

 **We could use glitter cannons.** Frisk suggests, and he nods vigorously in approval.

“That is very dramatic, however, I do not believe we have such cannons! Next time, we shall make sure to have them at the ready, and it will be magnificent indeed! Human, I request another magnificent idea!”

 **Elephant stampede.** Their response is a little faster, and he is pleased to note that their hands match the voice of their SOUL.

“Also very dramatic! However, we also do not have elephants! Can we have an elephant? Is this something that Asgore’s clone will allow?” They smile at him, a little lopsidedly, but it is no longer just for him.

**She probably won’t. But that’s okay, because…**

They share all of their wonderful ideas with him, right up until one of the very helpful people with headphones waves from the stairs leading up to the stage, urging them to prepare to walk on. It is not as dramatic as he had hoped, but when they walk on the stage, he holds Frisk’s hand, and they both wave together to a round of applause, and the human keeps smiling for themself.

He may also be behind and slightly to the left, but they don’t let go of his hand for the entire speech. On the other side, he imagines that their friend is holding their right hand, as well.

The speech, of course, is very, very great.

And later, he finally finds out that Sans wasn’t making a double entendre.

It was a triple.

That is less great.

But still slightly great, if he has to reluctantly admit it to anyone.

 

Which he doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

Sans also has very bad days sometimes. Very bad days that stretch into very bad weeks, so on, and so forth. He thinks that he can hide it, but the ever building pile of socks is always an impressive indication of his impending downward spiral, and it is on those days and weeks that Papyrus cheerfully avoids any reference to Falling Down.

Because Falling Down is a very silly thing indeed, and whilst it leads to both great joy and sadness, it is simply not something he has to worry about at this point of his life. Not at all.

Sans hits one of his slumps on the second month in their new apartment. Papyrus quite likes it, because it is very much like home (which has much to do with the fact that Sans had somehow obtained all their own furniture, and if he must spend eight hours a night being quiet, then he is happier doing so within his race car bed!), and their new neighbours are predominantly human, and very curious and happy to speak to him any time!

There are other humans who are less happy to speak with him, but the humans in their apartment building are most wonderful. Tina, who lives two floors down and slightly to the right, has even taught him the wonder that is garlic bread; a great supplement to his already great cuisine!

Great cuisine, however, is not what Sans requires during his tired days. Upon waking, the very first thing Papyrus does is close the blinds. Their very cream walls look rather dim like this, but he thinks that his brother appreciates it very much, as he is still very unhappy with the sunlight. He is not the only monster who is sensitive to it, and that is okay! Not every monster can be as great as one tall skeleton is, after all.

Inside inside voices are also very appreciated, as is being very obvious about his presence in the room. Tired days are days in which Papyrus ensures he walks in front of the television; it pains him greatly to do so, as he knows it is rude, but he feels that his brother appreciates it from his prone position upon the couch.

Another good thing to do on such days is to contact Frisk, and let them know that it is a sad day. He still does not know why, but the human seems to understand his request all the same, and they let Sans come to him when he is ready. It means no playdates, but it is, somewhat worthwhile!

Because the sad days stretch on, and on. And sometimes, when the human comes over, and they have arranged to play (platonically, though it pains him more to know that they are still trapped within the throes of their undying passion for him), sad days turn to angry ones. Which is not good for anyone, not at all, and Sans should not feel the need to apologise so, the way he does when unhappiness turns to anger. His brother is sometimes very simple, and being upset in such a way simply upsets him more.

Which is why today, on a sad day, it is just them. Sans is on the couch, as he has been for the past two days, and the television is on, as it has been for at least twenty-four hours, and Papyrus allows himself to be rude, passing in front of the television and noting, with great care, the way his brother’s eye lights focus, for just a moment. Then they once again dull.

And that is more painful than blocking out Mettaton’s face for a few moments.

Yes, today is a very sad day, one of the saddest ones in recent memory. However! Today will not remain a sad day for long, as Papyrus does the rudest thing of all; he lets himself not only block the television, he remains there.

“BROTHER!” And as it is only 4pm, he is allowed to use his note inside voice, which booms and echoes and can be heard from even Tina’s apartment, two floors down and slightly to the right. She has assured him that so long as it remains between the hours of 10am to 8pm sharp, she does not mind.

It takes a while for Sans to reply, and Papyrus provides a great amount of patience until his brother is ready to speak.

“...Hey, bro.” It is very sluggish. Sans has always been a very unkempt skeleton (the most unkempt Papyrus knows, which is not very hard, as there is only two of them) but today he is extremely unkempt, and he is most certain that hoodie has not been washed this week. Or taken off at all. “Sup?”

“DO NOT ‘SUP’ ME, BROTHER! IT HAS BEEN FOUR DAYS AND WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!” Stomping his foot is simply an extension of his exuberance, and there is little need to tell Sans that it is not irritation. Papyrus believes that his brother already knows. “WHERE ARE YOUR SLIPPERS?”

“Dunno,” Is the lazy response, which is, unfortunately, very lazy. “Guess they must’ve slipped away from me.”

He is allowed a very small scream of irritation, which is also, by proxy, an extension of his exuberance.

“SANS! YOU MUST CEASE THIS BOONDOGGLING AND TELL ME AT ONCE! WHERE. ARE. YOUR. SLIPPERS!!”

“Dunno, bro. They’re floating around somewhere.”

As a master of puzzles, it is his duty to decipher even the smallest of clues. His slippers are floating, which means that they are not on the ground. Which means that they are in Sans’ room.

Which, of course, means that they are in the trash tornado. They are often in the trash tornado.

 

It takes a very long time to get them out of the trash tornado.

 

On sad days, Sans has little energy to expend on anything at all, even pressing the buttons of the remote to change the channel. He is watching something called Barbie and the Nutcracker, which Papyrus is most certain he does not want to watch, and he may not be watching it at all, allowing him to lift each bony foot high and shove cushioned slippers on without even a word. It is not possible to ask him to do something as extensive and complicated as walking; without a word, Papyrus simply hefts him up under one arm.

“AND NOW WE LEAVE, FOR ADVENTURE!!”

Almost without a word, Papyrus simply hefts him under one arm. Sans falls asleep somewhere between the couch and the front door, and that is! All part of his cunning plan! It is also much easier to buckle his seatbelt when his brother is napping, and Papyrus is relieved of the side seat driving as he lets the wind blow through his hair, all the way out of the city. His wondrous, non-existent locks, which make very lovely curls in the breeze, and block out those funny lights that go red and green, and make people press on their horns.

That is, of course, a joke. Did no one think he understood what stop signs were? Though it is very unfortunate that humans had yet to realize the more appropriate color coding for these.

Sans sleeps very well in his presence, which is also very, very good. It means that he misses the wonderful scenery about them as they drive, and he also misses the wonderful stop at the gas station, in which a very helpful human not only fills the car for them, but takes his money, too! He misses the sunset, and all the wonderful colors, and the sound of the ocean as Papyrus endeavours to partake in the trick he had discovered entitled ‘Driving the Scenic Route’ by the Google. He also misses when they park, but Papyrus is pleased to discover upon his return to the car after a short trip away that the smaller skeleton is sleepily peering out the window at him, obviously wondering where he may have gone.

“What’re you up to, Paps?”

“HUSH!” Scooping his brother up is a very easy process, one that has been done many times, and he is confident regardless of how delicate his brother may be. This time, he is not banished to the realm under his arm; like a cute, clingy bear thing, his brother rests on his hip as Papyrus slams the door shut behind them, and the car flashes it’s lights in farewell when he pushes the special lock key, that only works on shiny red doors. “WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR ADVENTURE! YOU DO NOT NEED TO SPEAK, BROTHER-- YOU SIMPLY HAVE TO LOOK UP!”

And so Sans does. He looks up.

And he continues to look up as Papyrus carries him through the very deserted field to the picnic blanket, and he looks up as Papyrus comes to a halt. He looks up when they sit down together, and looks up.

The Google had been very helpful, and Papyrus makes an internal note to type a very large thank you email, upon their return. The journey was great, almost as great as himself, but his brother looks up, and so far away from the city and their apartment, and Tina two floors down and slightly to the right, every little star and galaxy visible from their position blankets the big, dark space overhead, without the slightest hint of what they call, light interference.

And his sad day is slightly less sad, after all.

 

* * *

 

The human may be his best friend, and Sans is his brother, but Undyne is his very first friend, and very special in her own right! Upon coming to the Surface, this had led to a rather difficult dilemma; for Frisk, their newly appointed mother figure wanted to settle them somewhere peaceful, and what would their best human friend do without their cool friend to accompany them on their many adventures henceforth!

On the other, Alphys had many, many contributions to make to the field of science. Many. The concept of the Core was one of great fascination to the humans, as they were apparently very happy with phrases like “renewable resource” and “green energy”, and as such, she spent very much of her time travelling all over the country, assisting the humans in installing newer, magical systems to their own power sources that would contribute to a happier world!

And Undyne, as her explosive-inducing lab assistant and newly pronounced girlfriend, went with her. This was troubling, as it meant that many of their interactions had to be done via the skype; it was also great, as she had given him title of Captain of the Royal Guard upon her departure, with the King’s blessing.

He had even trimmed a hedge in the shape of his smile. It was his favourite plant, and the human friends he had made (all two million of them, according to the Twitter) also liked his plant.

Handing over the role had not been an easy decision for her.

“It’s not like I don’t want to keep protecting people, because I do.” She had told him, in best friend confidence. “But I’m tired of fighting. If I do it now, that’s all I’m ever gonna do with my life.”

Therefore, as her best of friends, it was simply his great duty to wish her well on her journey, even if he missed her very, very much. So it was an exciting day when she advised him on the Skype that she would be returning to him, the next day. She would even be on his couch, which was extra great! And very cleaning inducing, as Sans had yet to pick up all of his socks.

It is slightly less happy when she returns without Alphys. And for a few days, things are very, very different. Undyne is twitchy, and angry, and barking orders- and Papyrus understands, in his own great way, that this is simply what she does when she is hurt. His best preoccupations do not work; she is not in the mood for japes, and her cooking in the kitchen is even more explosion inducing than usual, leaving Sans no choice but to ban them both, as their human neighbours do not take kindly to waiting on the sidewalk for the fire brigade at two am.

There is simply no other solution. It calls for the most drastic of measures, of which only Papyrus can do! With Mettaton’s gracious assistance, because Mettaton is not only great, but possibly even greater.

He also has a lot of money, which means that he can do such things as book out concert halls, and buy very sturdy pianos.

Undyne seems relieved by this for a while, however, she is still very tense. The music that had often flowed effortlessly through waterfall does not come easy to her, and trial and error (many errors) she eventually punches the piano.

The piano, which is very sturdy, still makes very loud noises under the assault.

They wind up playing chopsticks together. Papyrus is very great, but he is also- very not a musician! So he simply takes the easy notes, the ones that she had taught him a very long time ago, and she takes the complex keys, deviating more and more radically as time goes along. It is very good music, though Papyrus imagines that no one else would agree.

“Do you like it? Being captain?” She asks him at one point, and Papyrus does not hesitate with his very positive answer.

“I DO, VERY MUCH! THE HUMAN AND I ARE A VERY GOOD TEAM IN OUR SPEECHES, AND LAST WEEK, I LEARNED WHAT A DOG MARRIAGE IS!” Dog marriages, he’d found, are very complex. A lot of sniffing is involved. In very uncomfortable places.

“Good,” Undyne mutters, and she jabs her fingers down a little more viciously. A key cracks under her pinkie. “That’s good.”

Then she groans, and slams her forehead into the board. It also makes a very not human appropriate sound.

“I don’t know how you could stand it!” She snaps; which is not an offence to him, and thus, Papyrus does not take it that way. “Letting Sans pay the rent on the house, not working. Just-- practicing all day! It drives me insane! Alphys is out there, working hard and making sure we have a place to live, and I’m just… I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing anymore!”

Her bellow echoes about the empty hall. _Don’t even...doing._ And Papyrus stays silent.

“I left the guard so I could do something else for once, you know? And it’s not working out. I’m just being useless while Alphy works her butt off, and hell- what if fighting’s all I am?”

“IT IS NOT! YOU ARE ALSO VERY GOOD AT BENCH PRESSING CHILDREN!” Papyrus supplies helpfully, but she’s shaking her head before he’s even finished.

“S’not what I mean; I just- dunno. The Surface is great and all; beaches are cool as _heck,_ but beaches aren’t everything? I dunno what to do anymore- hell, I don’t even know _who I am_ anymore.”

“BUT THAT IS SIMPLE!” Papyrus cries- this time, it is his hands that slam into the keyboard, and the not very human appropriate music makes Undyne wince. “YOU ARE UNDYNE, EX-CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! A HERO TO ALL THE UNDERGROUND, AND VERY POPULAR AND PRESTIGIOUS!”

Her one eye narrows, fingers picking across the keys sullenly.

“Fat lot of good that’s doing me now.”

“NONSENSE! YOU ARE SIMPLY SO CAUGHT UP ON WHO THE NEW YOU SHOULD BE, YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT THE NEW YOU IS ALSO THE OLD YOU!” He says, adamant. It is also a not very good thing to see her like this- if he were a lesser skeleton, and she less great than she is, he would even call it sulking. Perhaps he would even stoop as low as to consider that, by coming to see him, she was simply running away from the problems she was seeking to face. “AND THE YOU THAT IS YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP AT SUCH A TIME! WHY, WITHOUT THE YOU THAT IS YOU, HOW COULD I BE THE GREAT SPAGHETTIORE THAT I HAVE BECOME? THE GREAT CAPTAIN? YOU ARE THE YOU WHO HAS TAUGHT ME GREAT THINGS, AND THE YOU WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY VERY GOOD FRIEND!”

Undyne is the her who is very great, but right now, Papyrus also thinks she is the her who looks very scared. It is a look he has seen on many a face, and a look he has played a part in making disappear just as often, as monsters new to the Surface find their place in a very, very big world.

It is not surprising, perhaps, that even someone as great as them, would also struggle in finding their place.

“...Yeah,” It is also not surprising that, as the her that is her, Undyne is very quick to learn and adapt, when given the correct prompting. “YEAH! I AM THE COOLEST TEACHER YOU’VE EVER HAD! AND THE HUMANS HAVE NEVER HAD A TEACHER LIKE ME!”

Her hand thumps down upon his back- it hurts. But it is a very good hurt.

“ALL I GOTTA DO IS PROVE TO THEM THAT I CAN SHOW THEM THINGS THEY’VE NEVER SEEN! Fuhuhu… Papyrus, you’re gonna help me make the best self-defence class EVER! FORGET THE F; I GIVE YOU A G! FOR GREAT IDEA!”

It is nice, after a few days of having Undyne around, but not really having her at all, to have the her that is her back. It is also not nice, because he sees the way her fist raises, and Papyrus understands all too well what is about to happen.

“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”

 

* * *

 

As Captain of the Royal Guard (which is very great, and prestigious, and must always be announced with a Capital!) Papyrus is overjoyed at how often his duties allow him to work with his favourite human and their mysterious friend. He is equally overjoyed at how often it allows him to work with Asgore’s clone, also known as Toriel, also known as the human’s newly proclaimed mother figure, and with the king himself.

The king himself who! Does a great deal of gardening, these days! Which is perfectly fine, as daily, he is required to deliver a report to the king himself, which often involves strolling across the grounds of the currently in progress school, with the currently in progress gardens. Which is also where the bush shaped in the image of his smile resides, making the entire process even more worthwhile than it already would be. He marches across mostly muddy fields to where the king is hunched over a flowerbed, and his hand raises in a greeting that does not boom from between his teeth, as the king is preoccupied, and needs but a moment.

He is preoccupied with watching Frisk running between the many people who have volunteered to help with painting today, and the wistful smile upon his furred lips asks to be left well enough alone. And thus, Papyrus waits patiently to be noticed.

It does take a very long time however, and eventually, he may cough just a little. COUGH.

“Ah, Papyrus!” The king is… a fuzzy pushover! He is always greeted with a very delightful smile, and the king always straightens to greet him, dusting off his paws and offering one for a very friendly, and strong shake. “I apologize; I was merely lost down memory lane. How goes the day?”

“IT IS NOT A PROBLEM, YOUR MAJESTY! I WAS SIMPLY ADMIRING YOUR FLOWERS AS YOU ADMIRED THE HUMAN FROM AFAR!” The explanation steals a little of that furry smile from the top of the king’s furry beard, but Papyrus charges on, unfazed. This is very normal. “IT GOES VERY WELL! WE HAVE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO PROBLEMS, WHICH IS TO SAY- NONE! NYEH! GREATER DOG EVEN FOUND A LOVELY STICK. IT WAS VERY GOOD FOR THROWING!”

“That is wonderful news.” The king sounds very amused, and his smile comes back just the slightest. “I look forward to your full report this evening, though for now, I am almost finished watering these flowers. Would you like to join me, Papyrus?”

He often asks him such questions, and as always, Papyrus accepts with thrilling enthusiasm. He does not get to do much, as the king often hogs the watering can, but he is a king, and accompanying him when he is being a little rude is still very great.

“YOUR MAJESTY! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU, IF YOU DO NOT MIND!”

“Of course not, Papyrus.” The golden flowers that the king loved so much are not very common on the surface, but there is at least a small bunch in every garden bed so far. The king always takes the most time in watering them, and his eyes grow a little sadder every time he does it. In this way, he is still very polite, as he always answers with the greatest of patience. “You may ask whatever you like.”

“YOU OFTEN LOOK AT THE HUMAN FOR A GREAT AMOUNT OF TIME. WOULD YOU PERHAPS LIKE THEM TO ALSO HELP YOU IN WATERING THE GARDEN? THEY ARE VERY GREAT, AND SURELY WOULD NOT MIND.”

There is a slightly suspicious pause.

“As much as I do enjoy the thought of their company, I am afraid that is not possible, at this time.” Asgore advises gently, and Papyrus stops for a moment, head tilting slightly in concern.

“IF THEY ARE RIGHT OVER THERE, SHOULDN’T IT BE VERY POSSIBLE?”

“Indeed. However, Toriel would not be comfortable with such contact.” He inclines his head, and in the distance, Papyrus can indeed see the queen, indeedly supervising both volunteers and tiny human at once.

“I SEE! SO IT IS NOT BECAUSE YOU DO NOT WISH FOR THEIR ASSISTANCE, BUT THAT YOUR CL- ER, EX? WOULD NOT APPRECIATE IT.”

His smile gets even sadder. Papyrus cannot say he likes it, when it makes the king seem just as old as he really is. Perhaps even older.

“That is correct.” He wonders if this has something to do with the way the queen also refuses to be friends with the king, even though they have finally reached the friend zone.

It is highly likely that it is just that.

“IN THAT CASE, I SHOULD SPEAK TO THE QUEEN! THEN THE TINY HUMAN MAY ACCOMPANY THE BOTH OF US, AND WE SHALL WATER MANY FLOWERS TOGETHER!” And he would go to do just that, if not for the gentle, and very furry, paw that comes to rest on his shoulder.

“If that were an action that would help ease her fears, then I would not hesitate, my friend.” The king tells him. Papyrus, for his part, does his best not to squee, because the king just called him friend. He does squee just a little bit. “But in this case, there is only one thing that will help.”

“AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE, YOUR MAJESTY?”

The king is a very wise monster. Possibly, his wisdom is even greater than his own.

“Time.” And he is very correct, and very calm. Papyrus thinks that perhaps, he is also very much used to waiting for what should happen, instead of being the one to act upon them. Which as Captain, he can understand, easily! As he has to wait quite often now, which was not a part of the role he was expecting!

But he does not think, in this case, that the king- his friend, is very happy to have to wait. Because he watches so often, and his smile is always sad.

“IN THAT CASE, I BELIEVE I WILL DEFINITELY INVITE THE HUMAN TO GARDEN WITH US!” This does not appear to be the answer the king is expecting, and his grip on Papyrus’ shoulder, which is very great, tightens.

It is very much like being with Undyne.

“FOR YOU SEE, IF IT MUST TAKE TIME, THEN IT MUST TAKE ACTION, AS WELL! NYEH! I BELIEVE YOUR EX WILL BE HAPPIER IF SHE SEES YOU TWO TOGETHER, AND SEES THAT YOU CAN WATER FLOWERS IN HARMONY!” And then, as Papyrus sometimes does with his friends, and his brother, and the human most of all, he uses his inside, inside voice, just a little. “I also believe, your majesty, that I do not know all the reasons why her highness is not happy for you to water the gardens with Frisk. But I believe that she trusts you, and that with time, and action, she will be capable of remembering that for herself. Just as you will.”

Asgore is indeed very wise, behind all of his sad smiles. He is not smiling now, but Papyrus still believes that he is very wise, and thus, very great.

He knows, because the king is very old, and has had a very long time to wait for things to happen. But now, he nods. Now, he lets go of Papyrus’ shoulder.

And now, he smiles upon Papyrus’ return, and the human clutching to his hand smiles right back.

 

Watering the gardens together is as great as he had predicted it would be.

 

* * *

 

As great as his human friend is, sometimes they also get into great amounts of trouble. It is troubling, because sometimes this leads to what Sans may call, a bad time. Such bad times can occur at very inconvenient moments, such as in school, when it is inappropriate to start fights with classmates, and when Toriel is too busy teaching to take them home. Asgore, his very good friend and very good king, is still not allowed to pick Frisk up from school, and thus it is Papyrus who strides down the hall towards the principal’s office, where the tiny human is waiting outside on the naughty chair, which they have sat on before.

He recognizes the difference in them immediately, and his greeting is no less delighted for it.

“GREETINGS, HUMAN!” The human looks up at him disgruntledly, and he remembers that they do not like his outside voice. Also, they are in a school, and there are classes in session. The teachers do not like his outside voice, either. “I, The Great Papyrus, am here to collect you upon commencement of your suspension! It is time to leave the naughty chair, and take ourselves- elsewhere!”

 **Fine.** They sign to him. And it is sad that they do, because their SOUL does not speak with it. Papyrus is still not sure what that means, but he suspects that, perhaps, it is simply that they are not speaking in the manner that their SOUL would prefer.

The walk to the car is very quiet. It is often very quiet on such occasions, and once he ensures that they are buckled in (and that the child lock is on, as they have attempted to leave the car far too early many times before, and humans are not good at leaving vehicles that are going very fast down very busy highways) he switches the radio to the classical station before leaving the parking lot. If they are surprised by the choice, they don’t show it.

But they do like this station, he knows, and they do not attempt to open the door the entire car ride, which is a very great first. He would tell them that he is proud of them, except then, they would try. It is simply how they work.

Though they are on suspension (which, if Papyrus recalls correctly, is a very confusing trend of punishment in which a child’s dreams come true, and they aren’t allowed to go to school at all, negating the concept of punishment entirely), he does not take them right home, today. Last time they had come to him like this, he had learned a very valuable lesson, involving the fridge in his apartment, a fire, and Tina, who is very good with small humans. She had done something very surprising, and in this moment of surprise, a valuable lesson had been learned, which Papyrus is eager to replicate today.

“WE HAVE ARRIVED, HUMAN, AT OUR DESTINATION! BEHOLD!” He throws out his arm, which is not the greatest idea, as he is also in the middle of parking. They do not hit anything, but it is a very close call. “THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY!!”

The human, already ruffled by his very great parking skills, stares at him blankly, fingers flexing into a single word.

**What.**

“THE FACTORY OF CHEESECAKE! THE GOOGLE TOLD ME THAT IT IS A GREAT PLACE THAT HUMANS CONGREGATE TOWARDS IN SEARCH OF CHEESECAKE, WHICH IS ALSO VERY GREAT, APPARENTLY!! SO, WE WILL ALSO CONGREGATE, BECAUSE WE ARE VERY GREAT, AND DESERVE ONLY THE BEST OF DELICIOUS GOODS!”

They keep staring at him, in that almost blank way which isn’t very blank at all, but the human is not very good at being blank. They are much better at being angry, gestures always very sharp, and to the point.

**I don’t want to go in there.**

And, Papyrus believes, also good at being very scared. Their eyes stray from him towards the doorway, just as a family of humans come out. The small children, even smaller than the human sitting next to him, are yelling, and the larger, female human grabs one of their hands roughly, dragging them down the street. It makes the human sitting next to him flinch, and he can feel, and see, the way they shrink in on themself.

 

Very angry. But very scared, too. Always very scared.

 

“I REALIZE-” That he is not using his inside inside voice, and that it is not helping. He corrects this without prompting. “That there may be some people inside the factory of cheesecake, which may be alarming. However! It is still a school day, and so it will be less crowded than usual! The Great Papyrus will ask for a very private table, in a very quiet area, and we may enjoy our delicious cheesecake in peace, nyeh! Does this sound acceptable, human?”

They are also very suspicious, always. Their eyes narrow at him, considering his words, and Papyrus waits patiently, as he knows- they will not get out of the car until they are satisfied with their most important thing.

 **Why? I’m suspended. That means that I’m in trouble, not that I deserve cheesecake.** They explain this to him, as if he does not already understand the odd, not punishment the humans are so fond of in their school system.

“BECAUSE, HUMAN! IT IS VERY RARE THAT I GET TO SEE YOU, AND I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO THANK MY OTHER, TINY HUMAN’S MYSTERIOUS FRIEND, FOR DOING WHAT THEY DO BEST.”

They stop shrinking, at that. It is not a relaxing thing; in fact, as they straighten it is almost as if they have taken up all of the space in the car around him, barely coming up to his chest sitting down, but standing over him all the same. It is quite intimidating, but he is not intimidated at all.

“And what,” They ask of him. “Would that be?”

 _What do you want from me,_ says their SOUL.

“WHY, PROTECTING FRISK, OF COURSE!” They blink, off guard, and he explains it to them, because he may understand that their not punishment is quite off, but they do not seem to understand they should be rewarded. “THAT IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING, AM I NOT CORRECT? YOU DO NOT MAKE FRISK NOT BE FRISK VERY OFTEN, AND IT IS ALWAYS WHEN THEY ARE IN TROUBLE. BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND, YOU MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE NOT HURT, WHEN THEY ARE SCARED THE MOST! AND HUMAN CHILDREN CAN BE VERY SCARY, EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE JUST PUNCHED THEM IN THE NOSE.”

They do not respond right away, but he can almost see the way they think it over, like little gears in the inside of the head that is theirs but not theirs at all.

“SO I BELIEVE I MUST THANK YOU, MYSTERIOUS FRIEND, BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR FRISK WHEN OTHERS CANNOT BE, EVEN SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF! AND THE HUMAN FRIEND TINA GAVE YOU CHOCOLATE, WHICH IS ALSO A TYPE OF CHEESECAKE! A GREAT MANY TYPES OF CHEESECAKE! THEREFORE, YOU MAY CHOOSE A CHOCOLATE CHEESECAKE, WHICH YOU WILL LIKE, AND WE CAN BE GREAT FRIENDS AS WELL!!”

He does not know if they would really like to be friends. It does not seem that they want to be friends with anyone, as no one else has ever mentioned them. Even Frisk does not mention them, though before every speech and meeting they have had, they always speak to their mysterious friend before they speak to anyone else, and under tables and behind podiums, they hold their hand and it brings them comfort. Truly, he does not understand why they would be a secret at all, as they are very great, and he is certain they would be welcomed by everyone with open arms- but that is their choice.

Just as getting out of the car, and eating at the factory of cheesecake is also their choice, quietly answering him with their voice whenever they do talk. They have a very different accent from Frisk, and it is polite, and articulate, and punctual, and when they look at him, he imagines that their eyes are very, very red, and not the almost rusted over maroon that belongs to the first tiny human Papyrus remembers meeting.

Though they do enjoy their cheesecake very much, they do not miss a single person who enters or exits the building, and Papyrus is grateful to them all the more, because when they sit, they opt to give him the seat that backs onto the window, and he knows that they are also protecting him as well.

 

They are a very mysterious, but very protective friend. And their SOUL, when they allow it to talk, is actually rather nice, as well.

 

* * *

 

Most days, Papyrus is very aware that he is very, very great.

But there are some days where...Papyrus does not feel very great at all. Which does not mean he is not great, he simply- does not feel so.

 

Or perhaps he simply isn’t.

 

There are downsides to being the Captain of the Royal Guard, such as the many, many reports that are not at all vocal, but written and due every day and week and fortnight and month, and he was not aware that so much of his duties would see him sitting at his desk at all hours of the night, which is a very productive, quiet thing to do, but it is also- very boring. And sometimes very sad, because sometimes, humans are not like the humans in his apartment building, and sometimes, they are not very nice.

Some humans do want to see them hurt. Sometimes, there is dust where monsters used to be, and as is his duty, he is there every time there is dust instead of monsters, and every time, he prepares another written report.

Sometimes Frisk and their mysterious friend need each other more than they need Papyrus, need their space together more than a very loud friend who struggles with his inside, inside voice, and the tiny human will always respond to him, because the tiny human is very polite, but there is a difference between when they want him and when their smile is strained due to his very presence. Their mysterious friend (Chara, as they have asked to be called time and time again) is much more vocal in this, and will outright advise him in the moments he’s not wanted that he is- not wanted. At all. With their very eloquent and pointed tone, it comes across very hurtfully, though he is certain it is not intentional. Mostly.

There are days when Sans is sad, and sadder, until he doesn’t turn on the television, or slump down on the couch. He doesn’t even get up at all. His room is black during these times, pitch black, and his form is immovable between the fortress of mussed up blankets and the concrete wall of whatever is going on in his mind, which is sometimes bad enough to make his eye lights glow blue. There is an occasion, on his saddest day of all, where things happen, and Papyrus wakes to the sound of screams and the wall between Sans’ room and the communal hallway not so much missing as it is- eradicated, and they are almost evicted from their nice apartment, and Tina almost stops being his good friend who shows him cooking tips which improve the quality of his already masterful masterpieces tenfold.

As Undyne becomes more confident, and her reputation for being a harsh, but effective trainer in the art of self-defence becomes renowned, she also becomes booked out for months in advance wherever Alphys’ work leads them to next. The distance, which was already rather hard, and definitely not great, is even harder, as even the Skype cannot be used to communicate with someone who is too busy for communicating with. They still try to speak at least once a week, but with both of them being so very great, and so very, very busy, even the best laid plans fall through. Sometimes it feels as though she has gone on a very long holiday, and he misses her very much. On his bad days, he isn’t so sure she misses him too.

And Asgore may be his friend, but he is also his king, and there are times when they must work together on very difficult things. Within those difficult things are times when they do not always agree on just what should be done, and sometimes, Asgore is simply his king, and whether he agrees or not, Papyrus gave an oath when he was sworn into his duties. There are things that are not up for debate, and there are things that they cannot simply compromise together, as friends. Asgore’s relationship with Toriel is also a constant source of friction, and Papyrus is not sure sometimes (by which he means very, very often) that it will ever get better at all.

Sometimes, Asgore is a very wise king, the wisest that Papyrus knows- and others, he is not wise at all, and there are things he has said to the small human that have made Chara come out without a sound, and then it is a very bad day for everyone.

Sometimes Chara still tries to open the car door. Sometimes, Papyrus cannot ignore that even a small human must understand what it means, to try and fling themself from a speeding car, on a very busy highway.

Sometimes, the small human, or their mysterious friend, or both, in the most puzzling manner of all, pick up sharp things. Sometimes Papyrus is very afraid of them both, just as he is very afraid of his brother, and very afraid for his brother, and very afraid of losing Undyne, who was his very first friend, and very afraid of losing his job, and very afraid of whether it is right to call Asgore his friend at all, and-

Very not sure that he is as great as he has always presumed he was. Very certain that he does not...make a very good Captain of the Royal Guard, which still deserves a Capital even when papyrus does not.

Sometimes, he does feel very lost. It is a thing that happens, and not a thing that is very happy, or welcome, or convenient. In fact, it often strikes that the very most inopportune of times, when he is trying not to lose someone, or trying to understand another.

 

The Great Papyrus is...sometimes not a good friend, he thinks.

 

But he is also the very Lucky Papyrus, and on these days, he has found that others have a way of taking not of his feelings, too. The small human likes to spend hours coming up with great entrances for their next big speech, and their mysterious friend will go to the factory of cheesecake with him, and even ask him about puzzles. Sans- well, Sans has never changed much, but the apartment is always bright and sunny and open, and sometimes he even picks up his socks, which is a very nice thing to do. Undyne sends him lots of wonderful photos of her training, and there are murmurs of her and Alphys finally settling down soon, somewhere as close to himself and they tiny human as they can be. Asgore likes to give him different types of tea, and even advises him on the best way to make it that is not as explosion inducing as other methods he may, or may not, have picked up from other sources.

It is very easy to lose himself in these moments all the same. It is very easy to feel lost, and lonely, and unlikeable. He does not feel like he has helped, some days. He does not feel wanted at all.

 

 

It is also

 

 

Not true, the Very Great, And Loved, And Caring Papyrus thinks. This is something that he knows, because he is surrounded by a large number of very great people, and sometimes, those very great people do not like themselves very much either. They are very great, but they get anxious about great speeches, and sad without reason, and lost in trying to find themselves, and too scared to do anything-- or too scared not to lash out. It does not make them any less great, of course, because they have always been great, and these things that they do not like about themselves are just parts of what make them so very, very great, as well. It is a part of the puzzles that make up their you-ness, the you-ness that he likes so very much, and if that is the case for them, then would it not also be the same for himself?

There are times when Papyrus knows that he is very, very great, but there are also… times when he does not feel very great, even though he is still great after all.

He has decided that this is not a bad thing.

It is, after all, a very great thing indeed, to understand what it is to be sad, lost, hurt, or angry, so that he can then be something else.

 

He can very, very happy.


End file.
